


Oh Dear!

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Julian goes on a first date with Barry and has to be nice, but Barry is making it hard, with his ongoing nonsensical  talking.Part of the Firsts series. Can be read as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or any of its characters.

Clink, clink, clink.

“Allen?” Julian rolls his eyes; deeply amused at how nervous Barry is, but he won’t show it, not yet, anyway. “Can you stop _whatever_ you’re doing?”

“Oh. Uh. Sorry.” Barry stops hitting the glass with his spoon. “It’s so … hey, is it getting hot in here, or it’s just me,” he nervously adds and chuckles. 

“Allen,” Julian lets out, sighing, “no, it’s not _hot_ in here. You need to calm your nerves down.”

Barry darts his eyes away from Julian’s firm, frustrated gaze, admiring the solid oak table in front of him. “Right. Sorry. I, uh, don't go out much. Well, I _do_ , but not in that way. Dating, I mean. I’m just, well, busy with my job.” He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s way harder being a CSI than I give it credit for.”

Julian shakes his head. 

While Barry acting like the flustered idiot he is, is cute, the job part doesn't reside well with Jullian _even_ if he knows the reason why Barry is never there at work.

Barry continues, voice too high and pitchy, hands shaking, and eyes still on the table, “But you know that, don’t you, Jullian? Being a CSI and all? You _have_ to. It’s your job. And mine, too. Being CSIs.”

“ _Allen_ ,” Julian tries gentler, no judge-y this time, “you can stop now.”

Barry looks up, staring right into Julian’s brilliant owl-shaded set of gray eyes. “Oh. _Oh_ , I should stop talking now. But, really, no snarky comments about me not being there at my job? Because before we were friends, that was all you said, you know, how I sucked at my job.”

“You don’t _suck_ at your job, All— _Barry_. You suck at actually being _there_ ,” he emphasizes on the last word, however, very softly. “But I can’t — no, I can and I shall, but what you’re _doing_ is actually good.”

“Huh?” Barry lifts an eyebrow. “What _am_ I good at? Being handsome,” Barry says seductively, playing footies with Julian’s foot under the table. Julian holds his breath _because_ Barry is not playing footies; he is kicking Julian and not in a playful manner. “Because I gotta say, you’re one handsome CSI who can dig up all the dirt on me.”

“No, Barry,” Julian says through gritted teeth, “that’s not what I’m saying. And now, if you’d kindly please stop kicking me. _I do have use for my legs_.”

“Oh, sorry,” Barry says, laughing. “I really am not good at this.”

_Yes, don't I know_ , Julian thinks, _but that’s not the reason I asked you out._

“And don’t ever try doing whatever you call that—” He gestures to Barry. “You’re very _bad_  at pickup lines. I’m _not_ surprised you don’t get asked out too often.”

Barry’s eyes sink into his face at that declaration. “Oh, right, yeah. I take it this _isn’t_ working out. I should leave.” Barry laughs. “I really suck at dating!” he tries for a happier tone, but Julian knows it’s anything but happy, and his heart sinks at the thought.

“Barry, that’s not what I mean,” he tries to apologize, but if there’s one thing he isn’t good at, it’s apologizing and talking normally to people.

Barry laughs and puts him off. “No, I get it. I really do. You don’t have to _pretend_ to be nice to me.” Barry laughs again and gets up from his chair. “I don’t blame you. You’re right, though, I don't get asked out too often, and when I do, I always screw it up.”

“Barry.” Julian sighs and gets up from his chair also. “I’m sorry. I — I’m actually enjoying our date, and I’m sorry if I give you the impression I am not.” He goes for a smile, but knows it’s probably insulting, so he settles for the air of genuine behind his words. “I _didn’t_ ask you out today to make fun of you. I’m sorry if that’s what I’m doing.”

Barry looks at him, titling his head in an awkward fashion, searching for any signs of falseness behind his words, he presumes. “Okay,” he says finally, not even bothering to sit down again. “Apology accepted. But can we go somewhere else? Like a Big Belly Burger’s restaurant?”

Julian smiles, ignoring if it comes out crooked, or insulting, or whatever ridiculous notions. “Thank you,” he expresses his gratitude the only way he knows how: through his words. “And, yes, if that’s what you want.”

“More than anything,” Barry cheerfully adds, smiling; his smile, so stunningly bright and beautiful, it almost blinds Julian.

“Yes, of course.” Julian chuckles softly. “But you’ve to let me take you to a fancy restaurant on our new date.”

“So, there is a next date?” Barry waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes, _Allen_ , I wouldn't have asked you out, if there were never going to be second date.”

Barry pouts; lips so red and pink and so lustful. Julian wants to get to know those lips, and he would, but maybe not now.

“Back to Allen already? I thought we were getting somewhere!” Barry feigns frustration but it definitely doesn't help the thing in Julian’s pants. 

He wills it to go away. Very unsuccessfully, if he may add. 

“No, _Barry_ , we won’t go anywhere, if you continue acting like a child.”

“Don’t be _so_ British.”

“British? I’ll have you know we, British, aren’t so conceited.”

“I’ll have to see to that,” Barry adds lightly, “because I think you, Mister Julian Albert, might be the exception to that rule.”

“And, you, _Barry_ , is certainly one of the better metas I’ve met.” He certainly is — The Flash is exceptionally good. 

“Did you just call me a ‘meta’ ‘cause I’m not a meta. I really am not. I’m anything but a meta. I mean, I’m just a CSI. It’s not like I’m _The Flash_ — that guy is the real exception. Have you seen him in action? Because he’s awesome. Maybe not better than the Green Arrow, but he’s something—”

Barry spews nonsense out of his mouth for the last ten minutes, so Julian just has to tune him out.

“I know you’re The Flash, _Barry._ So, you can stop it. I don’t care if you’re a meta, not anymore,” Julian finishes his sentence with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“What? I’m not _The Flash._ Please, me! Have you looked at me?” Barry makes so many faces that it almost drives Julian mad with irritation.

“I know, Barry.”

“I really am not him—”

Julian doesn't give Barry anymore time to finish his very unconvincing speech — _god, how could he have kept this secret for so long? —_ and gets to taste those delicious lips instead. 

“So, you knew. How?” Barry asks lamely between kisses.

“Yes, I knew. Now shut up and kiss me!” Julian says irritably. “Or I’m never going to see you again.”

And Barry shuts up, not for too long, but he gives Julian the access to his delicious, peachy lips and Julian gladly indulges in them because they are so delicious. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a nice distraction from writing angsty fics (seriously, my two ongoing fics are both angsty as hell!) Drop a thought, if you'd like. You don't have to; you can just enjoy this fic.


End file.
